


A Rainbow Glitter Flag

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If today was your last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow Glitter Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lyric from "Never Close Our Eyes": None of us are promised to see tomorrow and what we do is ours to choose.

A Rainbow Glitter Flag

 

If today was your last day

Well, we'd do everything right

We'd donate to charity,

And see the world with clarity

And stay awake through the night

Doing

Doing more than we'd ever considered

To make a lasting impression on the world

 

So whether you believe in God

Be it Hashem, Allah, Krishna, or Christ

Or an invisible force that set this world in motion

You wouldn't dare ignore your chance

To make whatever you can right

 

There's people dying in the streets

Raped, tortured, murdered souls

That never had the chance like you

To make their dying day their best

To feed the poor or lend a helping hand

To humans with cancer or a friend in need

Or be a smiling face to a random stranger on the street

 

And before we go helping the world, we mustn’t forget our family

The people who raised us or acted as siblings

And slowly carved their names onto your family tree

 

And we're not promised to see tomorrow

So how can we not stay awake through the night

Singing and dancing and laughing with friends

Whispering I love you to the one that completes your soul

And hugging your mother and father good night

 

So live every second as if it’s your last

And ignore that it’s cliché to make it your best

Because who are we to presume that we will get even one more minute

If we don't make the most of our situation

So live and love and die complete

For I'd rather spend my life living and one day dying

Than spend my life so afraid of dying that I never take my chance to live

Even as it is waved in front of me with a rainbow glitter flag.


End file.
